When Amy Met Annabelle Oneshots
by ThatRandomWriterGirl
Summary: Amy Rose was as kind as could be...Until she met Annabelle Rich. Actress, singer, model, and a PRO at being a Mean Girl. These are one shots of situations that involve the two going head to head in every day stuff. Embarrassment, rumors, and most recently, boyfriend stealing. Warning, contains SonicXAnnabelle. Also, SonAmy in the future. My dA on my profile has picks of Anna.
1. At the Mall

**_Ello! :D_**

**_These are just some bored oneshots of Amy and my FC Annabelle Rich the Wolf going at it every other day, considering Annabelle is a mean girl who is an actress, singer, and soon to be full time model, and believes that who ever she meets needs to understand that she will always be better then them. Which means, a LOT of boyfriend stealing. And a few other FCs thrown in there as well. So, enjoy I guess...(Shrug)_**

_When Amy Met Annabelle..._

"I'm so glad we could hang out today Sonic!"

"Yeah! It's been pretty good so far, Ames." As the the two hedgehogs, blue and pink walked through the mega mall, they chatted and laughed as Amy blushed slightly.

'Finally...' She thought, sighing blissfully, 'We get some quality time together...I don't think we've ever been this close be-'

"Did you **see** what she was wearing~?"

"Ew, _gross_! Take that back to the homeless guy you stole it from..."

"I know right~?"

"So true..."

Those were voices that she desperately didn't want to hear right now...As she and the blue blur passed the entrance to a store labeled Forever 21, three girls exited.

The first one, to the far right, was a brown cat with purple hair, who wore sporty styled clothes and carried one big bag. The girl to the far left was a dog, brown hair and fur, with a red streak of hair going down her bangs. She wore a tight green top and jean shorts, plus some red bracelets on her wrists that jingled slightly as she carried two bags of brand new clothes. But the girl in the middle stuck out the most out of all three of them. A white wolf with sparkling white fur and the most amazing tail you could ever imagine. Her dark blue eyes were soft yet piercing as they looked out from under her pink locks of hair, that went all the way down her back. Her ears were pierced as a red clip earring sat on her left ear. Her outfit was dazzling...A purple sleeveless jacket with a small tube top under it that showed off a bit of cleavage and plenty of stomach, plus her belly button piercing. She wore a yellow and black belt, and under it was a black mini skirt, and reaching up to her knees were gray high heeled boots.

She brushed some pink hair out of her face with a blue gloved hand, fingerless, as she looked up and saw the two. Smiling, she was about to address Sonic in a cocky attitude, until her dark blue eyes met with Amy's emerald green eyes.

"Oh, hey you two~" She said in an innocent tone.

"Hi..." Amy tried her best not to growl.

"Hey Annabelle, Kristy, Christian." Sonic said with his usual smirk.

"Heya~!" The others responded.

"Oh Sonikku, you know you can just call me Anna~"

This made Amy even **MORE** angry.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, "So what are you girls up to?"

"Oh, just a well deserved shopping spree, trying to get out for some fresh air, you know~" Kristy smiled, tossing some of her brown hair over her shoulder.

_'Oh please, just looking for someone to make fun of...'_ Amy growled in her thoughts.

"Uh, Ames?" Sonic waved a gloved hand over the pink hedgehogs face.

"Wha? Oh, sorry..." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"You must have a usual habit of spacing out huh?" Christian asked, making Amy snarl slightly. Annabelle suddenly came over, and stood next to the blue blur as she wrapped her arm around him.

"Do you mind if we join you Sonikuu~?"

"O' course not Anna." Sonic smiled as the two began walking.

"Only I'M allowed to call him that...!" Amy growled to herself.

"Oh please..." Kristy walked behind her and pulled her back, "Get real Rose. Do you really think Sonic wants to be stuck with YOU?" She whispered as she lightly pushed her.

"Take a hint will ya...?" Christian added.

"Hey Amy! Is it alright if the girls hang out with us for a while?" He smiled as he looked back, Kristy and Christian catching up to them. Amy balled up her fists in anger as she forced a more than believable smile on her muzzle.

"Of course not!" She said, "The more the merrier!"

"Awesome!" He gave a thumbs up as Annabelle hugged his arm, while giving Amy the finger out of his sight range.

"Why that...!" Amy growled. She had no choice. If it kept Sonic from thinking that SHE was the bad guy, she would put up with Annabelle for as long as she had too...


	2. In the Bathroom

"Here's your eye liner back Anna~"

"Thanks C Cat~!"

"I love this new lip gloss...~"

Three girls, formerly known as the Populars, stared into a large mirror in the mega malls bathroom. They did their hair, applied make up and went through their purses. Annabelle, the leader of the three, combed her hair repeatedly, looking for any clumps or unsightly mistakes. She had to be perfect after all. Kristy applied some strawberry flavored lip gloss as she stared into her own personal pocket mirror. Christian applied a bit of mascara as she straightened out her top to show a bit of cleavage.

"Isn't one person that can beat us in good looks..~" Annabelle smiles. The three suddenly freeze as they hear a toilet flush behind them. Lo and behold, Amy Rose exited one to the stalls behind them and straightened out her dress, as she looked up she frowned, taking out her ear phones.

"Oh boy..."

"Well well..." Annabelle turned towards her, "If it isn't the Ugly Rose..." Christian and Kristy smirked as they exchanged glances.

"Whatever Rich..." Amy growled as she pushed past them to wash her hands.

"So what are you doing here Rose~?" Christian asked

"Begging for money so you can buy some better clothes~?" The girls laughed as Amy simply growled and went to dry her hands.

"I'm sure if you wore those paper towels as a dress it would look better~!" Kristy giggled.

"It's not everyday when you see someone wearing an outfit that looks better than the person in it!" Annabelle cackled.

"Whatever! Sticks and stones will break my bones-"

"But Populars will always be better then you~" Annabelle smirked as she and the other giggled, watched Amy stomp to the door. Annabelle smirked a she stretched her tail out long, sweeping Amy's feet from under her.

"Ow!" She groaned, "Why you...!"

"Learn your place, Wilting Rose..~" Annabelle glared down at her, "Oh, and by the way, don't try hooking up with MY Sonikuu any time soon. We have a movie date to go on this weekend and I'm just giving you a little warning not to ruin it..." Annabelle shoved Amy on the floor as she tried to get up,"Just want you to know that your health could be in danger...Now, get off of our turf..." She walked back to the others as Amy could only narrow her eyes and head outside, the three snickering and giggling at her as they returned to looking at themselves in the mirror...


	3. At the Park

"Hey Soniiiic! Where are you?"

As the pink hedgehog called out to he beloved Sonic, she wondered the lush park filled with beautiful streams and flowers of all colors...Except the one she was looking for...Blue.

"Soniiiiiic!"

"Amy?" A voice suddenly called back to her.

"Sonic!" In a clearing she could spot him, standing up from what looked like a picnic area. She quickly ran over to him,"Oh there you are~! I've been looking all over!" She said.

"Same! I kinda got lost to be pretty honest!" He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh that's OK!" She only gave him her adorable smile.

"Oh, hey~!"

"..."

Amy froze at the sound of that silky, seducing voice, as Annabelle popped up from behind Sonic, her hair in a pony tail, wearing some fitting shorts and a white crop top. Her head phones sat on her shoulders around her neck as an innocent smile spread across her glossy pink lips.

"W...what?" Amy mumbled.

"Oh, I was on my usual jog through the park and Sonic convinced me to come and spend some time with him~!" The Wolf wrapped a friendly looking arm around the Blue Blur, "Isn't that the best~?" She smiled.

Amy could see right through her smile, her eyes, her whole entire body, and she knew Annabelle was after her man. Sure she thought she would get whatever she wanted, WHEN ever she wanted, but Amy was determined to make sure that Annabelle wouldn't get HER man. She had to play it cool for now...

"Earth to Ames..." Sonic raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry..." She quickly stepped over to the two, sitting down on the picnic blanket. Sonic and Annabelle did the same, but Annabelle was scooted closer to the blue blur than Amy, which made her start fuming...

"Are you OK Amy~?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, just stuck in my thoughts~!"

_"...Bitch." _

"If you say so Ames~"

_"Only Sonic can call me that...!"_ She thought in anger.

"So Anna! I hear you finally got your VS wings." Sonic said.

"Yes! They might look really big but they're actually pretty light..." She replied.

"VS?" Amy blinked as Annabelle shot her a quick my annoyed glare before the Blue Blur could notice.

"Victoria's Secret~!" She smiled,"My friend Kristy got me a gig as a part time, then full time, and now they've officially given my my own pair of wings for next years Fashion show~!" She smiles.

Amy's jaw dropped to the ground in surprise. Now there truly WAS something to be jealous of.

_"That little Mary SUE! Well, she would be if it wasn't for that attitude..."_ She thought, forcing a smile.

"Oh, want a drink Amy?" Sonic passed her a soda, as a smirk spread over Annabelle's muzzle as she began speaking once more.

"So, I was at a brand new store the other day..."

"Mm-hm?" Sonic listened as he took a bite of his chili dog.

"And when I stepped in my picture was everywhere! It's like they KNEW I was gonna come in! Amazing~! And there were fans and friends and they lined up for autographs and everything~! I was a real welcoming party, and I'm totally glad I could make their day~!"

"Pretty cool!" Sonic replied, "Anything else happen over the past week?"

"Well, me and my family went on vaca to a Ski Lodge, not to mention I gave one of my old cars away to someone that didn't have one, and my parents thought it was really thoughtful so they bought me a new 2015 Mercedes~! Oh, and also, I went and auditioned for my first animated movie role from Disney and-"

**"Will you HUSH!?"** Amy clutched her can of soda as she shook her fist rapidly. Big mistake.

"Whoa! Ames, would you just calm down?" Annabelle pleaded.

"No, don't EVER call me that!" She shook her soda even more, forgetting she was holding it.

"Amy! C'mon! Get a grip!" Sonic held his arms out.

"No...I-I can't! Not when she's to busy trying to steal you from me!" Amy cried out, and Annabelle responded with a scoff.

"Really Amy? THAT'S what you're upset about?" Annabelle blinked in surprise as she mumbled something to herself, "Talk about clingy..."

"I heard that!" Amy growled.

"Just calm down you two!" Sonic tried to intervene.

"Seriously Amy, WHY would I wanna break you and Soniku up?" Annabelle came over closer as Amy only tensed up and glared at the wolf.

"Just..take a sip of soda and try to calm down, OK?" She asked, going into acting mode,"Please, Amy?"

Amy sighed as she only glared, as she reached for the soda and started to twist the top, when-

_Fizz..._

"Ahh!" Annabelle rolled onto her back to get out of the way of the spray of Coke as it went all over the picnic blanket, not to mention Amy.

"Ugh!" She cried a bit as she looked at her ruined summer dress. She stood up as Annabelle tried her best not to show her evil smirk.

_"I knew it would work..."_

Annabelle looked at the two as she clenched her fists.

"C'mon Ames, lets get you cleaned up-" Sonic took a step forward.

"No...I-I'm going home...sorry for getting angry...I'll see you later Sonic..." She gave him a hug from the side and walked away past Annabelle. The wolf smirked out of Sonic's view as the pink hedgehog walked off.

_"Byyye Amy~"_ Annabelle whispered as she blew a kiss, grinning with a fang poking out of her mouth...


End file.
